Cat and Mouse
by Wolf-demon13
Summary: Kira and L have always played a game of cat and mouse, but when new players entere the ring, who will come out on top?
1. Ch 1: The Beginning

** Hi All**

**Ironically, this story was almost discontinued, but after some consideration it's back on.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.**

* * *

_**Misa's POV**_

"Hey Driver!" I called from the back of my limo as I stared vacantly out the window.

" Yes Miss Amane" my chauffer answered politely.

"Pull over," I ordered, " I feel like walking home,"

"But y-"

" I'm walking home," I said in demanding tone as I crossed my legs, " Now pull over"

" Yes, Miss Amane" my chauffer said calmly as he pulled over and got out of the car.

I gave a pleased smile as he opened my door, and I stepped outside.

"Thanks" I said with a childish grin as the driver returned to his limo," You may go…"

"This could get me fired," he mumbled in a worried tone before driving off.

'_It's a nice night'_ I thought as I started walking.

The stars were out, shining so brightly that I had to stop to stare at them… just for a few minutes.

**_Meanwhile: In the Realm of the Shinigami_**

Rem calmly stood next to her fellow Shinigami, Gelus as they watched Misa Amane gaze absentmindedly at the stars. Then they noticed a shadowy figure step out of the alleyway in front of the young girl.

" MISA!" the figure greeted stepping out into the light and startling the young girl.

"Uh…" the blonde stuttered as she stared at the frantic looking man.

" I knew we'd meet like this" he said, taking hold of the idol's hands," This is … the perfect night for me to ask you…"

" Ask me what?" Misa asked quietly. This guy was frightening her. He let go of Misa's left hand and got on one knee. He pulled a crumpled rose from his pocket and gently placed it her palm.

" Misa Amane… will you please be mine. My love for you is passionate and everlasting!"

" I'm flattered…" Misa said shyly before taking a step back and allowing the rose to fall to the ground, " But I can't be with someone I just met"

" But we didn't just meet!" the man said leaping up, and Misa took a few more steps back, " It was two weeks ago on a Tuesday morning. You were at the new breakfast café down the street. I passed by the window and you smiled at me!"

He reached out and grabbed Misa's arm, yanking her forward. The young girl staggered slightly before the man caught her other arm in an equally tight grip.

" I knew with that smile" he breathed with wide wild eyes, " We were meant to be"

" I'm sorry, but I don't remember" Misa flinched as she struggled to free herself from the man's gasp.

" BUT YOU HAVE TOO" he yelled, shaking the blonde violently, " IT WAS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE! YOU HAVE TO REMEMBER!"

" I can't!" Misa shouted, causing the man to halt the violent act and drop his arms to his side." I can't be with you!"

The hysterical fanatic looked shocked…no more like heartbroken as he gazed miserably into the blonde's eyes.

" Misa…I thought…"

His voice trailed with empty sorrow as he started backing away from his obsession. Then he accidentally stepped on the rose that was still lying on the sidewalk with his heel. As he heard the _' crunch'_, something inside the man snapped. The rose was just like his heart… it also had been crushed.

"If I don't have the privilege to be with you" his voice quivered as he pulled out a large knife from his back pocket, " Then nobody can! I'll kill you and then myself"

"Wow what a way to go…." Rem trailed calmly but in an attracted tone, "Who would've of imagined she'd be stabbed to death…. Hey!"

Gelus's hands trembled as he scrambled through his Death Note for a blank page.

' _I can't let her die' _he thought fearfully as he found a page and readied he his pen.

" Gelus don't" Rem protested causing the Shinigami to freeze.

His pen was centimeters away from the page. All he had to do was write one name and he would save his love, but could he really do it? He knew there would be consequences.

'That doesn't matter' the love struck Shinigami thought shaking the idea from his head and pressed his pen to the paper, ' I have to-"

Gelus's heart dropped as he heard his young love's scream. His eyes widen in angst as he watched the fanatic yank the knife out of Misa's heart. There was a crazed smile on his face as he plunged the knife into his own chest. Gelus drowned out the man's screaming with his own grieving wails and turned his back away from the sight. Rem remained silent as she patted the mourning death god's back, but she couldn't help but turned her head slightly to see what had become of the two humans. They were lying in a pool of blood as a crowd began to form. In between them were smashed rose petals,

'_It's suppose to be this way'_ she admitted in her head and didn't notice a Shinigami who had been watching the tragedy from afar.

"Cu-Cu-Cu…"

* * *

**I hope ya'll liked this chapter. I had to get rid of Misa for various reasons, but mostly because I hate her.**

**Please Read and Review.**


	2. Ch 2: A Girl's Thrift

**Hi all**

**Here's the next chapter. I think its a lot better than the last one.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Death Note  
**

* * *

**Shinigami's POV**

I couldn't help but chuckle darkly as I watched the blonde's actions with mesmerized eyes. She calmly crouched down and waited patiently near an air vent. The girl smirked as she heard clacking.

' _5, 4, 3, '_ She mouthed, _' 2 …_

' On _'1',_ her sleek, black duffle bag pushed out of the vent. Quickly, she grabbed it, pressed the vent opening back in place before it had a second to even touch the ground.

"Hee, Hee … Impressive" I remarked as the girl started walking and of course I followed, but at a safe distance.

I knew she couldn't see me, but that would change soon…very soon. It was only a few minutes before the girl entered a large and fancy top-floor penthouse. I was surprised as I entered, to see that the girl's room was plain… simple. God it was soo damn boring! What happen to the mysterious, badass thief I had been watching for the past hour? The frown that had formed on my thread lips disappeared and turned into an anxious grin as she shakes the contents out of the duffle bag onto her bed before, tossing the carrier to the floor.

" Heh, heh" I chuckled with anticipation as she runs her fingers through her items, separating them into piles; makeup, clothes, accessories, and lingerie (**A/N: I know very girly but bear with me people)**.

Her sapphire blue eyes glimmered with confusion once she found my Death Note under a jean mini skirt. She loosely picked it up and began silently reading. After a few seconds of reading, she slammed the book. There was an empty expression on her face.

" Quite a read, eh Minora?" I cackled.

As soon as the word _Minora_ escaped my lips, I was hit with three daggers, at the same time: one in the middle of my forehead, another at the base of my neck, and one in the center my heart.

"It'll take more than that to kill a Shinigami" I snickered, staring at the girl who's startled and frighten expression had once again turned empty, "Cu, Cu, Cu (**A/N: His signature laugh)".**

"Shinigami" the girl repeated, evenly as she slide into a sitting position on her bed," As in death god?"

"Bingo" I grinned puling the daggers out of my body and throwing them onto the carpet, " Cu, Cu, Cu"

She carelessly flipped through pages of my Death Note.

"So I assume this… _Death Note_ belongs to you then?" She asked, picking the notebook up by its top corners.

" Bingo" I answered and gave a smug smile, "It's pretty handy and

" It's a waste of creation"

" Huh?"

" There is no enjoyment in killing if it's not face to face" the girl remarked frankly, tossing the notebook nonchalantly behind her as she stood up,

" Any person who even considered using the 3% of their brain to exploit that tool…" the girl continued as she picked up her daggers, " Is a … simpleton!"

" …Is that a bad thing?" I asked chewing on one of the sliver tips of my hair.

" It's ordinary, " the girl stated tucking a golden strand behind her ear, " Now then… Shinigami "

" Gamma" I corrected,

" Pardon?" the girl asked raising an eyebrow

" Call me Gamma" I said calmly with a smile and held up the peace sign, " With two M's"

The girl rolled her eyes.

" Well… Gamma" the girl started, picking up the notebook and placing in front of her face, " I think you should find some mooncalf to take care of this improvident tool whose new ownership would be must appreciated "

"Eh?" I said confused, " Moon…what?" T

The blonde lowered the book slightly allowing me to see her pinch the bridge of her nose and mumbles something about laymen terms.

"It means…." She trailed, gripping the notebook tightly before hurling it at me,

" Find an idiot to use your damn book"

'_Tes-ty' _I thought catching the book and give a sheepish smile, " I can't…"

"Why not" the blonde asked sharply as she fiddles with her daggers.

"Cuz once a Death Note lands in the human world it belongs to the human world" I explained trying not to laugh at the girl's unhappy expression.

" So once I use the notebook, it'll belong to me?" the girl asked swinging one leg over the other.

" Bingo" I answered, " You're good"

"Actually" the girl commented as she walked up to me and opened the notebook to the rule page, " You wrote it in the rules along with, the bond, giving up the death note, Shinigami eye deal, and not going to heaven or hell!"

"So you know it all?" I asked.

" Well enough to comprehend, but only to an extent of…"

She paused as she saw the confused expression on my face, "…Yeah I get it"

I frowned.

" Well that's no good" I remarked shutting the book and using it to scratch the top of my head.

" Gamma, may I ask you a question?" the blonde asked as she walked toward the kitchen.

" Shoot" I replied as we entered.

" Why did you give this notebook…to me?" the blonde asked grabbing a chocolate bar from a bowl full'em off the counter.

" Well awhile back, I saw this Shinigami, Gelus, fall in love with this human girl. I think her name was Mesa or something… anyway the chick gets murdered, Gelus could of saved her using his notebook, but would've of died in the process. So now, he just sits in the Shinigami realm doing nothing, but mourn for the girl, not even bothering to write a single name in his Death Note" I explained calmly and the girl takes a bite of her chocolate bar," Ever since, I wondered what makes humans so interesting, that they could change a decent Shinigami into such an empty shell"

"Sounds like something right out of Shakespeare" the girl remarked.

"Whose that?"

" I'll tell you later," the girl answered taking another bite, " Anyway so you decided to pick the most interesting human you could find…which happened to be me?"

"Sorta" I answered sheepishly.

"Sorta?" the girl repeated raising an eyebrow.

"Well you're super-exciting. Especially when you stole all that stuff and…"

My voice trailed nervously.

"And?"

" I have a thing for blondes"

" Gamma, for a Shinigami simpleton, that's the smartest thing you've told me all night"

" Thanks, I ju- "Hey! You just insulted me"

The girl laughed.

"Oh… so you do laugh," I remarked, " Is there a name I can call you that won't get daggers thrown at me"

" Call me Evangeline," the blonde answered and I give a fake pout.

" That's too long… how bout Eva?" I suggested.

The blonde shrugged and tossed her candy wrapper in the trash,

" I'm usually called Eve, but hell Eva could be a nice change"

" So Eva" I started as she walked over the refrigerator and opened it, " Can I ask _you _a question?"

" Go ahead" Eva answered as she pulled out a carton of orange juice and set it on the counter.

" Well… why did you steal all that stuff. I mean I know you're a girl, but I don't think even you need all that stuff" I said as she reached into the cabinet for a glass and placed it on the counter.

" I did go a tad overboard tonight" Eva admitted pouring juice into her glass, "But that stuff isn't for me"

" Who's it for then?"

"A dork…" Eva answered with a slightly amused smile on her face.

Flashback: A few hours earlier: Normal POV

"_Ugh" Evangeline groaned quietly and pressed the side of her cheek against her desk, " I'm soo bored"_

' _Maybe I could take a nap' she thought hopefully and frowned, ' I did that last period…argh '_

" _Good as usual Miss Roland" she heard her teacher say as he set her test paper on her head._

' _You're only saying that to keep your job' Evangeline thought harshly as she reached up and grabbed her paper. _

_Since she knew that she didn't get any wrong, Evangeline flipped her paper to the back and began sketching. She was working on a large crystal when she was interrupted by a very loud laugh. She turned her head slightly to glare at a laughing redhead. Then her eyes widen in realization of what she could do. Quickly she started erasing her crystal and started a new circular shape_

_One hour later…._

_Evangeline smirked as she watched the redhead wave goodbye to a group of friends._

'Now's my chance' She thought as she strutted toward the girl, heels clicking against the pavement. Of course, the redhead was surprised to see the blonde and was unsure of what to say.

"_Uh…"_

" _What do you think of this?" Evangeline asked handing the girl her test._

"_Umm…I'm happy that you got a perfect score," the redhead answered, confused as she looked down at the paper. _

_The blonde rolled her eyes and placed a manicured hand on her hip._

" _Turn it over" She ordered slowly and slightly annoyed. _

_The girl did as she said and her mouth dropped wide open._

" _Is that suppose to be me?" She asked absolutely shocked. _

"_Of course its you" Evangeline scoffed snatching the paper out the girl's hands and held it up in front of her face, " Just… without that stupid headband, scraggily too-long of a braid, dorky glasses, disgusting bangs and those primitive, boring rags you call clothes. They_

"_Hey I heard enough" the girl snapped," I get it"_

"_Oh trust me you don't" Evangeline stated coolly and glanced at the girl's outfit, "Or you would've stopped wearing that freshmen year"._

_The redhead gasped._

"_Your'e appalling"_

"_Your'e not the first person to tell me that" Evangeline replied bluntly and waved the drawing in front of the girl's face, " So Ameia do you wanna look like this or not?"_

"_Well…"Ameia mused thinking it over, " I_

"_Oh c'mon tomorrow's Saturday what else do you have to do besides go to the library" Evangeline remarked and Ameia opened her mouth to protest, " Ok I'll take that last part back, but hell just take a damn risk for once in your sheltered life!"_

"_You barely know me" Ameia glared._

"_Don't have to" Evangeline smirked, " Your'e easier to read than Edgar Allen Poe Annabel Lee!" _

_Ameia opened her mouth, but then quickly shut it. There was a calm silence before she pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed_

" _If I do this there's a large possibility I'll become a materialistic individual who care's only for myself…"_

" _Oh good Lord, it's just a makeover, you're r such an over-thinker" Evangeline remarked tossing the paper in the girl's face, before walking off, "My address is in the corner if you grow some lady balls and change your mind" _

_Evangeline's POV _

"What if she doesn't show?" Gamma asked me.

"Oh she will or I wouldn't have asked her in the first place" I answered confidently and took a sip of orange juice.

My face twisted in disgust.

"Needs more sugar"

I crouched down and opened the bottom cabin next to the fridge. I reached in and pulled out a large glass container full of sugar. I set it down on the counter and took off the lid, setting it aside. I picked up the measuring cup that was inside and scoped up a large amount of sugar. Then I hastily dumped it into my cup and tossed the tool back in the container.

" Gamma" I called calmly as I started putting everything back in its original place, " You said you found my thieving enthralling right?"

"Yup!" my Shinigami answered and I knew he had no idea what enthralling meant, " Why?"

"Cuz there's something I want to show you"

"Ooo what is it?"

I rolled my eyes. He sounded like a toddler during Christmas.

" You'll see…"

Normal POV

The blonde led the Death God back to her room.

"Why are we back in here Eva?" Gamma asked curiously.

The blonde said nothing, instead just headed to her closet. "Ooo what's in there?"

Evangeline opened her the door as a reply and Shinigami eagerly entered. A disappointed frown appeared on his lips.

"I-It's it's…just a closet"

"Yes and No" Evangeline stated simply with a slightly mysterious tone as she headed farther back into the walk-in closet.

They stopped at a beautiful black halter dress that was hanging on the wall farthest from the door. She quickly pushed it away, revealing a slick, royal blue door.

"Oh" Gamma gasped," That's so AWESOME!"

"Not even the best part" Evangeline remarked with an alluring smirk as she opened the door and they entered.

"This is um… er cool?"

The blonde laughed at the Death God's lack of enthusiasm. Absentmindedly he looked up.

" WOW THAT IS THE COOLEST THING I'VE EVER SEEN!"

Just to humor her new friend, Evangeline glanced upward at the thousands of crystals hanging off the ceiling; they were an array of colors, shapes, sizes, and prices.

"Ok…" Gamma trailed and looked at the blonde, "Now why does of the rest of the room look like shit?"

Evangeline laughed again.

'_Does the room really look that awful?'_ She wondered and glanced around for a moment, _' Hell yeah! Well… its suppose to"_ Which was true.

The room looked like a makeshift area of a disoriented fanatic.

Newspaper clipping were pinned everywhere with headlines like:

'_**MILLENNIUM STRIKES AGAIN: CRYSTAL STAFF STOLEN!' or**_

'_**CAN THE**_ _**FEMININE MASTERMIND BE STOPPED?'**_

Gamma peered closely at each clipping, carefully reading.

" This Millennium chick sounds super-cool!"

"You think you so?" Evangeline asked holding back a smug smirk.

Gamma gave her a suspicious look, and then he glanced at the clippings again. His eyes suddenly grew wide and traveled to the back to the crystals, then to the clippings, and finally to the now smirking Evangeline.

"EVANGELINE, YOU'RE THE SUPER-COOL THIEF MILLENNIUM!"

The blonde grinned.

"Bingo!"

"So all these clippings are about you and how you stole all those crystals?" the Death God gushed excitedly as he floated around observing everything.

"Yes and No" Evangeline stated boldly.

Gamma halted and looked down at the blonde, puzzled.

"But-

"Yes the newspapers are all about me, but I didn't steal _those_ crystals"

"B-

" I made them."

" YOU MADE THESE!"

Gamma's eyes grew wider.

"They're fake"

"Fake?" Gamma repeated, confused, and poked at a random crystal, it swung aimlessly, " But they look soo real?"

" They're suppose too," Evangeline snorted, " In case the _police_ ever caught me, but there's a high probability that'll never happen."

"Oh" Gamma remarked as he lowered himself to her level, " So if you didn't steal those crystal, what crystals did you steal?"

Evangeline gave a devilish smirk. She walked over to the large bulletin board full of clippings. She reached in her back pocket, pulling out one of her daggers and stuck it in the side of the board. There was a focused expression on her face as she wriggled her a weapon a few times.

"There we go" She chimed yanking her dagger out the wall.

Suddenly the board slammed to the floor and Evangeline had to step back as it fell forward.

"Surprises keep coming" Gamma remarked before he stuck his head in the giant hole in the wall," It's dark"

Evangeline gave an amused sigh as she walked inside the hole. Automatically she knocked the side of her fist against the wall, activating the built in multi- spectrum lights.

"Whoa" remarked the Death God as gazed in awe at the large array of crystals embellished in the wall of the lengthy passageway.

"I stole…" Evangeline started lightly as she sauntered down the channel, " That, that, those, that, these, those, these, and those!"

As she said these words, she pointed to each of the crystals with almost a child-like giddiness.

" I don't believe this!" Gamma muttered, while she kept talking.

"Believe it Gammy" Evangeline chuckled and went into a one-handed cartwheel. She landed gracefully on her feet, in front a small black beaded curtain. " I'm the best thief in the freakin the world!"

Evangeline giggled in enjoyment, for the Death God could not utter another word.

"Would like to see my favorites?" She asked.

Gamma just nodded slowly, still in shock.

The ebony-colored curtain is pushed back and Eva ducked her head when she entered while her Shinigami- friend just phases right through the wall.

"Why is every room in this freakin place always dark!" he whined.

The blonde chuckled, flipping on the light-switch.

**Gamma's POV**

My jawed dropped at the sight of the two most beautiful crystal jewels I'd ever seen in life or death. One was a glistening crystal ball, and the other was a jade-colored dragon whose piercing ruby-red eyes could see straight into my soul (Ku-Ku-Ku, if I had one).

" So, what do you think?" Eva asked.

"If you were a Shinigami, I married you…"

Eva laughed

" I'll take you up on that offer if I ever choose to become a Death God"

A million thoughts rumbled through my brain as we returned to Eva's room. She turned on the TV as we headed into the living room. Some weird broadcast is on about a mass murder by the name of Kira. Evangeline is glued to the news, but I could care less. She doesn't speak until the program is over and even then it's kinda weird. She's in like a trance, getting up and heading back to her room.

Normal POV

Wordless, the blonde picked the Death Note off her bed and strolled up to her dresser-mirror. With a grunt, she yanked the mirror off the wall and set it slowly on the dresser.

"They may get you Kira…" she muttered to herself darkly as she cut a slit in the back of the mirror with one of her daggers, " but they won't get me…"

Carefully, the blonde slides the notebook inside the mirror and glanced back at her now wide-eye Shinigami friend who had been watching her the whole time. "What?"

"Nothing," Gamma mumbled, but then thought he had no reason to be quiet, " Just… what's with the whole Robo-girl trace!"

Evangeline smiled, just smiled innocently.

"You'll understand later…I promise, but right now just keep in mind we have a new rival"

"Who?" the Death God asked, eagerly.

"Kira" Eva smirked.


End file.
